


time of our lives

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: sonnets of fluff [19]
Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Yiren comes home to her girlfriend dancing.
Relationships: Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Wang Yiren
Series: sonnets of fluff [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	time of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> i recently found out aisha is a myday so I'm taking this information and running with it.

“yoorim! i’m home!” yiren shouted as she entered the house, but she didn’t hear any response from her girlfriend.

confused, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to their room to find her with headphones on dancing around the room. the chinese girl laughed before hugging yoorim from behind, surprising her.

“yiren! when did you get home?” yoorim exclaimed taking off her headphones.

“just a couple of minutes ago. now take off your headphones so we can both dance to day6.”

“how did you know?”

“because,” yiren carefully took of yoorim’s headphones before cupping her girlfriend’s face, “i know you like the back of my hand.”


End file.
